<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovesick by ClaireBonnefoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709503">Lovesick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireBonnefoy/pseuds/ClaireBonnefoy'>ClaireBonnefoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Getting Together, Jealous Hinata Shouyou, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Angst, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, a little bit of DaiSuga and TsukkiYama, can it be considered angst tho?, i just love suga taking care of kageyama, suportive suga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireBonnefoy/pseuds/ClaireBonnefoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama started feeling weird around Hinata. His heart beat too fast, he felt hot, out of breath… At least he could still play volleyball. Even so, Hinata was probably passing him some disease, so he went to ask Suga about it – he looked like he knew about those kinds of things. The answer he received… wasn’t quite what he expected. It was after Yamaguchi asked if he was in love everything became worse. He, in love with that dumbass? As if! He didn’t have time for stupid things like love, especially with the Spring Interhigh coming! But, as Kageyama would learn, some things are worth taking some risks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lovesick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An especial thanks for my wonderful beta Meganecchi! &lt;3 Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Tobio was panting hard. His legs started to hurt, that good pain that came with exerting himself. He felt like crumbling on the ground, but he was almost there. Just one more step, and…</span>
</p><p> <span>“I win!” Hinata shouted, before letting himself fall on the floor, taking deep breaths. Tobio fell beside him, glaring at him between his hard breathing.</span></p><p> <span>“You did not!” he protested.</span></p><p> <span>“I” pant “clearly” pant “did!”</span></p><p> <span>Tobio opened his mouth to protest again because they arrived at the </span><em><span>same time</span></em><span>, but his words were caught on his throat when he took in how Hinata looked. His mouth was open wide, his chest going up and down with his effort to breath, his head hanging back, his hands supporting his body that was leaning back, and that blush that came with the exercise. Tobio felt the air being taken away from him again. Hinata looked… </span><em><span>stunning.</span></em></p><p> <span>Tobio was surprised by the thought. He never thought about Hinata that way. He never thought about Hinata </span><em><span>any</span></em><span> way – well, except for volleyball purposes, that way he thought about him all day. He might have caught himself thinking about him being fun, or nice to hang out with, and sometimes, if he dared, even as a </span><em><span>friend, </span></em><span>but nothing in the line of beautiful, or cute, or </span><em><span>stunning.</span></em><span> Because Hinata wasn’t any of that. He was… Hinata. The tiny guy who could jump and for some reason liked Tobio – reason that he hoped wasn’t just volleyball related, but, even if it was, Tobio was fine with it.</span></p><p> <span>“Oi, what are you staring at?!” Hinata asked, waking him from his thoughts, and he realized that Hinata was standing and looking at him weirdly.</span></p><p> <span>He blushed and looked away.</span></p><p> <span>“Nothing, dumbass,” he said, getting up.</span></p><p> <span>“You’re weird, Kageyama” he mumbled.</span></p><p> <span>“OI!” he protested, and Hinata ran to the court.</span></p><p> <em><span>‘It might just be a fluke’</span></em><span>, he thought.</span></p><p> <span>It wasn’t. During the practice, he caught himself watching Hinata more than usual, thinking how beautiful he looked when he jumped to spike the ball, or how cute he looked when he was embarrassed by something Tsukishima teased him about, or how dazing his smile looked when he made a point. And, the worse, that stupid blush didn’t seem to want to leave Tobio’s face, and his stupid heart decided it wanted to play volleyball too.</span></p><p> <span>It was weird, but Tobio didn’t think much of it. Maybe that day he was a little off or something. The next day he might be better.</span></p><p> <span>He wasn’t. This strange thing kept going all week, and soon his heart was beating faster whenever he was going to see Hinata, his face heated every time he looked at him, and those strange thoughts never left his head. Fortunately, it wasn’t affecting his performance at volleyball. But it was weird, and he didn’t know why he was feeling those strange things.</span></p><p> <span>It was when it happened again the next week that everything came crashing to him. Of course! It was so obvious! His heart racing, his face heating, his delusional thoughts… he was sick! Maybe even feverish. He wasn’t feeling his body hurt, though… but he wouldn’t complain. The lack of pain let him play volleyball, so it was fine.</span></p><p> <span>Just to be sure, he decided to ask Suga-san. He seemed to know about this stuff, and, if he convinced him he was fine despite the fever, he wouldn’t tell Daichi-san and the coach, and Tobio could still play.</span></p><p> <span>“What is it, Kageyama?” Suga asked, putting the ball he was picking on the cart and leaning on it.</span></p><p> <span>“I… I think I’m sick…”</span></p><p> <span>Suga-san wide-eyed.</span></p><p> <span>“Kageyama! You shouldn’t have come to practice if you weren’t feeling well!”</span></p><p> <span>“I’m fine enough to play,” he protested.</span></p><p> <span>Suga-san gave him a reproachful look. “I know you might think that, but it’s better if you rest, so you can play again when you feel better. Otherwise, you might be sick for longer”</span></p><p> <span>Tobio huffed and pouted. He knew Suga-san was right, but… he didn’t want to stop playing, even for a day.</span></p><p> <span>“I’ll take you to the infirmary. Let’s see what the nurse says” Suga-san said. He told Daichi-san where they were going and pulled Tobio by his arm.</span></p><p> <span>“What are you feeling,” he asked on their way. “Do you feel dizzy? Or like you’re going to throw up or pass out?”</span></p><p> <span>Tobio shook his head. “No. I feel hot, and my heart beats fast… Sometimes a little out of breath, too”</span></p><p> <span>Suga-san wide-eyed. “That’s serious, Kageyama! You could have a heart attack or something!”</span></p><p> <span>Tobio wide-eyed. Oh, fuck. It was worse than he thought. But he felt fine…</span></p><p> <span>“Do you have cardiac problems in your family?”</span></p><p> <span>“I don’t think so,” he answered.</span></p><p> <span>“You said you felt hot too… Maybe it’s just a weird fever…” Suga-san mumbled.</span></p><p> <span>He suddenly stopped and put his hand on Tobio’s forehead, startling him a little. Suga-san frowned.</span></p><p> <span>“Your temperature seems normal. We can only know for sure when we use the thermometer, but… do you feel hot now?”</span></p><p> <span>Tobio shook his head. “No. Only when I’m around Hinata” He wide-eyed. “Maybe </span><em><span>he</span></em><span> passed me the disease!” Yeah, that made sense. He felt that way around Hinata because he was getting the disease from him!</span></p><p> <span>Suga-san started to laugh, confusing Tobio. It was a serious matter, why was he laughing?!</span></p><p> <span>“I don’t think you’re sick, Kageyama,” he said, the amusement still on his face. But his eyes were soft, so Tobio didn’t think he was mocking him.</span></p><p>
  <span>      He frowned.</span>
</p><p> <span>“No?”</span></p><p> <span>Suga-san shook his head.</span></p><p> <span>“No. We can still go to the infirmary if you want, though”</span></p><p> <span>Tobio tilted his head.</span></p><p> <span>“If I’m not sick, then why do I feel like that?”</span></p><p> <span>Suga-san smiled secretively.</span></p><p> <span>“Kageyama, do you like to hang out with Hinata?”</span></p><p> <span>What did it have to do with it?</span></p><p> <span>“Yeah…” he answered, wary.</span></p><p> <span>“And, say… do you think about holding hands or kissing him?”</span></p><p> <span>Tobio blushed. </span><em><span>What?!</span></em></p><p> <span>“I-I… I don’t…”</span></p><p> <span>Suga-san smiled.</span></p><p> <span>“Think about it, okay? Tell me how you feel after if you still need help. Now, let’s go back and get ready to classes”</span></p><p> <span>Tobio nodded, more confused than he was before. But, if Suga-san didn’t think he was sick, then he must be fine… right?</span></p><p>
  <span>°°°</span>
</p><p> <span>Suga was late for the first class, which made Daichi even more nervous. Did he have to stay with Kageyama at the infirmary? Was it that serious? But he looked fine at practice…</span></p><p> <span>Suga entered the class and apologized to the teacher, who let him go to his seat with a half-heartedly “don’t repeat it”. The perks of being a good student. As soon as Suga sat, Daichi gave him a note.</span></p><p> <b><em>Is everything okay?</em></b></p><p> <span>Suga didn’t answer, just smirked at him. Oh, well. If Suga was smirking like that, it could only mean two things: Kageyama was fine – he wouldn’t be so relaxed otherwise. He worried about all of his kouhais, but had a soft spot for Kageyama – and Suga was up to something. Daichi was afraid (but curious, nonetheless) to know what it was.</span></p><p> <span>After the class was over, Suga turned to him, that excited smile back on his face.</span></p><p> <span>Daichi couldn’t help but smile back.</span></p><p> <span>“I can assume Kageyama is fine”</span></p><p> <span>“Oh, no, he </span><em><span>is</span></em><span> sick” Daichi frowned, and Suga’s smile widened. “He’s </span><em><span>love</span></em><span>sick!”</span></p><p> <span>Oh. That explained Suga’s behavior. If there was something he liked more than volleyball, it was to meddle with people’s love life – especially his teammates.</span></p><p> <em><span>‘Poor Kageyama’</span></em><span>, Daichi thought.</span></p><p> <span>“So, who is he in love with?” Daichi asked just to indulge him. But he should confess he was curious about who stole Kageyama’s closed-off heart.</span></p><p> <span>Suga raised his eyebrows, unbelieving.</span></p><p> <span>“</span><em><span>Really</span></em><span>, Daichi? You seriously don’t know?”</span></p><p> <span>Daichi looked at him puzzled. Should he?</span></p><p> <span>Suga sighed.</span></p><p> <span>“You really only have volleyball on your head,” he said, sighing.</span></p><p> <span>“No. I have you, too” he said, smiling.</span></p><p> <span>Suga blushed and smiled back.</span></p><p> <span>“Cheesy!” he accused, but without any bite. Daichi knew he liked it when he was cheesy. And why wouldn’t he be, if he got to see Suga blushing and embarrassed like that? “Anyway, </span><em><span>captain</span></em><span>, Kageyama is in love with Hinata”</span></p><p> <span>“Really?”</span></p><p> <span>Suga deadpanned. “You really are dense, babe. I’ve noticed it, like, </span><em><span>ages</span></em><span> ago. Don’t you see the way they look at each other?”</span></p><p> <span>Daichi did, but he thought it was only because of volleyball. But… it made sense, he guessed. Wait, </span><em><span>they</span></em><span>?</span></p><p> <span>“You’re saying Hinata likes Kageyama back?”</span></p><p> <span>“Duh. Come on, Hinata is </span><em><span>crazy</span></em><span> about him! And I think he already noticed it…”</span></p><p> <span>“Suga, don’t meddle…”</span></p><p> <span>“I won’t! At least until Kageyama asks me to. Or if he takes too long to find out…”</span></p><p> <span>Daichi sighed. But, well. If Suga put something on his head, no one could make him change his mind.</span></p><p>
  <span>°°°</span>
</p><p> <span>Tobio never thought about those things! He didn’t! But, after Suga-san mentioned it… it was all he seemed to think about. How would Hinata’s smaller hand feel on his? He bet it would look cute. How would Hinata’s lips feel against his? He bet Hinata would be all tomato red when they kissed.</span></p><p> <span>It became worse when, on the lunch break, that they always spent with Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Yachi, he had to watch Yamaguchi and Tsukishima being all lovey-dovey with each other. They usually weren’t, sometimes Kageyama even forgot they were a couple, but today Tsukishima didn’t seem to want to let go of Yamaguchi. He was always touching him in some way; with back hugs, leaning in, or kissing and caressing his hands.</span></p><p> <span>Yamaguchi apologized to them, a little halfheartedly since he seemed to be enjoying it as much as Tsukishima, and explained amused that Tsukishima was just jealous that a girl confessed to him before they left for lunch. Tsukishima just rolled his eyes and mumbled something on the lines of “can’t she see that we’re clearly together?”</span></p><p> <span>Tobio wouldn’t mind, except it gave him more possibilities to think about what doing with Hinata. To wonder if he would fit so perfectly on his lap, if he would be embarrassed with public display of affection, if he would feed Tobio like Yamaguchi liked to do with Tsukishima or if he would want to be fed. He learned that there were more ways than one to hold someone’s hand, too. And it made him even more confused, because </span><em><span>why</span></em><span> was he thinking so much about it if he could be thinking about more important stuff, like volleyball? And why did he want to find out if his fantasies were correct?</span></p><p> <span>“Bakageyama!” Hinata called.</span></p><p> <span>“What?”</span></p><p> <span>“You were glaring at nothing again”</span></p><p> <span>“I wasn’t” he mumbled, looking away, feeling the increasingly familiar heat on his face.</span></p><p> <span>“You are acting weird,” Hinata commented. “I mean, weirder than normal”</span></p><p> <span>“Oi!”</span></p><p> <span>“What were you thinking about?” Yamaguchi asked.</span></p><p> <span>Tobio felt his face heat even more.</span></p><p> <span>“Like Kageyama is capable of thinking” Tsukishima scoffed.</span></p><p> <span>Tobio glared at him.</span></p><p> <span>“Tsukki” Yamaguchi elbowed him.</span></p><p> <span>“But Hinata is right. You </span><em><span>are </span></em><span>more distracted than usual, Kageyama” Yachi said.</span></p><p> <span>“Yeah!” Hinata agreed.</span></p><p> <span>“Maybe Kageyama is in love…” Yamaguchi commented.</span></p><p> <span>Tobio froze. In </span><em><span>love</span></em><span>? In love with the dumbass? He? No, no, it couldn’t be. No. There was no way. Hm-hm. Negative. He didn’t do this love thing. Oikawa-san was always babbling about how you had to spend time with the person you loved, and he didn’t have time for it! Especially with the Spring Interhigh coming. </span></p><p> <span>Sure, he spent a lot of time with Hinata, but it was different. They liked to play volleyball or talk about volleyball when they couldn’t play. They didn’t do those coupley things. They seemed too tiring and boring.</span></p><p>
  <span>      Okay, maybe Suga and Daichi didn’t seem tired with each other, or like it’s hard or anything… But Daichi and Suga were like those couples you see on TV, that are so perfect for each other that it’s unnatural just thinking about them not being together.</span>
</p><p> <span>He guessed Yamaguchi and Tsukishima didn’t look bothered by their love too (Tobio would never know how Yamaguchi, the sweet and caring Yamaguchi, of all people ended with someone so mean like Tsukishima, but Oikawa-san used to say you can’t understand love).</span></p><p> <span>The point is, he, Kageyama Tobio, didn’t have time for – or interest in - love.</span></p><p> <span>“Oh, so the king finally found the perfect candidate to be his queen?” Tsukishima teased.</span></p><p> <span>Yamaguchi reprimanded him again, but it wasn’t effective because he was trying not to laugh.</span></p><p> <span>“I-I did not!” Tobio exclaimed, blushing hard. “And don’t call me that!”</span></p><p> <span>“Awwn, the king is blushing!” Tsukishima continued his teasing.</span></p><p> <span>“I-I’m not!”</span></p><p> <span>“So volleyball really </span><em><span>isn’t </span></em><span>the only thing on your head!”</span></p><p> <span>“It is!”</span></p><p> <span>Tsukishima opened his mouth to say another thing, but Hinata cut him.</span></p><p> <span>“Do you… really like someone, Kageyama?” he asked, looking at him with something Tobio couldn’t identify, but it hurt, and he didn’t want that look on Hinata’s eyes ever again.</span></p><p> <span>“I…” he started but didn’t know what to say. He wanted to deny it, but, for some reason, he couldn’t.</span></p><p> <span>Hinata looked away.</span></p><p> <span>“I-I have to go. I-I forgot to do the m-math homework, and I-I’ll ask f-for a classmate to c-copy” he said, his voice trembling, and tried to give them a smile, but it was weak and forced. So different from his usual sunny smiles. Tobio didn’t like it.</span></p><p> <span>He watched him leave in a hurry and kept staring at the place he disappeared, tuning out the awkward conversation Yamaguchi tried to start. They gathered up their things a little after, going to their classes.</span></p><p> <span>When it was time for practice, Hinata fled as soon as Tobio put his foot in the club room and avoided him at all costs at practice. Tobio didn’t like it. Even volleyball seemed to lose a little bit of its fun.</span></p><p> <span>And it wasn’t like the fights they had. On those, Hinata spoke his mind, and they were volleyball related. They happened because both wanted to get stronger. But on this, he didn’t understand why they fought. Or if it was a fight at all. Neither had screamed or jumped at each other. There was just a quiet question, an answer that never came and an excuse to leave. In their previous fights, Tobio knew they would make up and get out of it stronger. On this, he wasn’t so sure. And that scared him.</span></p><p> <span>After practice, he went to talk to Suga-san almost at the same time Suga-san came to him. Of course he would have noticed.</span></p><p> <span>“What happened?” he asked, pulling Kageyama aside.</span></p><p> <span>“I… I don’t know. Yamaguchi asked if I was in love on lunch, and suddenly Hinata was acting like that”</span></p><p> <span>Suga-san gave him an understanding smile.</span></p><p> <span>“And… are you?”</span></p><p> <span>That was the question he was trying not to ask himself. He was convicted he couldn’t be, but after he couldn’t answer Hinata… he wasn’t so sure anymore. Why couldn’t he deny it?</span></p><p> <span>“I… don’t know…”</span></p><p> <span>Suga-san sighed.</span></p><p> <span>“I know it seems scary at the beginning. ‘What if he doesn’t like me back? What if I ruin everything?’ Trust me, I’ve been there”</span></p><p> <span>“Really?” Tobio asked.</span></p><p> <span>Suga-san chuckled.</span></p><p> <span>“Yeah. I mean, Daichi was obviously in love with me, but… what if I was reading things wrong? What if he was just being friendly? What if he acted like that just because we became too close too fast? But some risks are worth taking. It’s like when we do the full synchronized attack. It’s risky because no one watches our back, but if there is a chance that we score and turn the game, it is worth it. Don’t you think?”</span></p><p> <span>Oh. Tobio got it. He wouldn’t give up their synchronized attack just because there was a chance it didn’t work. He wouldn’t give up on Hinata just because there was a chance he didn’t like him back. Because the regret of losing without trying with everything he got was worse.</span></p><p> <span>Like him back… He really was in love, wasn’t he?</span></p><p> <span>“Suga-san. I think I’m in love with Hinata”</span></p><p> <span>Suga-san smiled, and Tobio had a feeling he already knew.</span></p><p> <span>“So go tell him”</span></p><p> <span>Tobio got up with a new resolve. He still didn’t really understand those love things, or why Hinata was avoiding him, but he would do it.</span></p><p> <span>When he entered the club room, he found Hinata curled up on the floor, face red and eyes puffy like he had recently cried, Yamaguchi hugging him.</span></p><p> <span>Both looked at him.</span></p><p> <span>“I-I gotta g-go” Hinata shuttered, getting his things and getting up.</span></p><p> <span>“I have to talk to you,” Tobio said.</span></p><p> <span>“I don’t wanna talk,” he said, getting past him, and Tobio grabbed his arm.</span></p><p> <span>“Just listen, dumbass!”</span></p><p> <span>“Let me go, Kageyama!” He screamed, with tears on his eyes, and Tobio froze. Was it his fault that he was crying?</span></p><p> <span>Hinata took the chance to pull his arm away from Tobio’s hold and run away.</span></p><p> <em><span>Because the regret of losing without trying with everything he got was worse.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>      Tobio looked at Yamaguchi, who nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      He wouldn’t lose Hinata without trying with everything he got.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      He ran after him, faster than he ever had, thankfully catching him before he climbed his bike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Why are you avoiding me?” he shouted, startling Hinata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “K-Kageyama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      He came closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Why are you avoiding me?” he asked again, in a lower tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I-I’m not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Yes, you are! Since Yamaguchi said I was in love and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Because I’m in love with you!” Hinata shouted, tears falling on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Tobio froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “That’s why I ran away! I know it isn’t fair, it isn’t your fault, but just the thought of you feeling all gwaa with someone else… it hurts, Kageyama!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Tobio smiled. Oh. That was how it felt being loved back. He found he quite liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “P-Please don’t hurt me!” Hinata said, shrinking, stopping crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Tobio frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I won’t hurt you, dumbass!” he exclaimed. “I… don’t like it when you are hurt…” he admitted, in a softer voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Hinata blinked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      He shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Today at lunch, I… I hadn’t figured it out… I still don’t, but… I think I’m in love with you, Hinata. And I don’t know how to do those coupley things, or how to act at all, but I know that I’ve been thinking about holding your hand and kissing you and I hated it when you looked like that on lunch when you asked me if I was in love. I’m not good at those things, but maybe you could help me figure it out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      The tears came back to Hinata’s eyes, and Kageyama started to freak out, not knowing what he did wrong, but Hinata smiled, that big sunny smile of his, and everything seemed to get back into place once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I’m not good on those things too, but we can figure it out together,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Kageyama smiled, and this time Hinata didn’t shrink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Okay. Dumbass”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Oi!” Hinata protested, but he was laughing. They started to walk their usual path home, and Hinata slipped his hand on Tobio’s, blushing like Tobio thought he would. The feeling of the smaller hand on his felt better than he could ever imagine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      (In the middle of their path, Tobio realized he hadn’t changed from his volleyball clothes and left his bag on school, but he didn’t mind having to go back to get it. Neither did Hinata). (Of course they raced on their way back).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Some things changed between them, but Tobio wasn’t scared. He felt like he won the nationals! And he had a feeling he would feel like that for a long time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! I hope you like it! If you would like, please leave a comment and kudos! I would love to hear your thoughts about my work! Until the next time! 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>